Runaway
by Tanomonkey
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is not a Jedi in this story. He is part of a different Order. But when he meets and falls in love with Padme Amidala, will he be able to break his oaths and see where the true darkness lies? Or will he lose everything again?


He was 16 years old when he ran away from Tatooine. He was just looking for a better life. After being a slave for 14 years on the dust ball planet, and a captive in his new home for another 2, Anakin Skywalker was ready to break free and start anew.

He had adopted a sister during his 3 year journey. Now 18, he worked alongside with a 12 year old girl. Her name was Kala. The two had become inseparable.

They were on a planet called Naboo. And this is where our story begins...

"Get back here, you rat!" cried the fat butcher, trying to chase Anakin down. You can only imagine that this is impossible due to the fact that Anakin was a very built, strong, and fast young man. His golden shoulder length hair whipped around as he ran. A smile crossed his face as he noticed the butcher falling behind.

He kept running until he reached the outskirts of town. Only then did he find it safe to stop. Anakin took a moment to catch his breath. He had enough food to feed not only himself and Kala, but also their two other companions.

They had met Ala and Jaden a few years back. Ala was 18, just a year shy of him, and Jaden was 12, just like Kala. They worked together to keep each other alive. They lived in the mountains of Naboo together, too.

The mountains were just a few miles out from Theed, so it wasn't a long journey to get food. Usually when they stole, they got enough to last for a few days. They didn't get to eat much, but they got enough to survive.

So, Anakin made his way from the outskirts of Theed to their little dirt hovel in the gulley of the mountains. Ala was there to greet him like always despite the late hour. She sat by a fire, staring into its flames.

"Anakin!" she smiled, giving him a hug. He hugged her in return. "Welcome back!" Her eyes traveled to the bag. "What did you get?"

Anakin handed her the white sack. "You didn't!" she gasped as she gazed at its contents. "How did you get meat?"

"Lucky day I guess…" he shrugged.

"This is great!" she exclaimed, and he smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I guess," he replied, unsure of what to say in regards to her excitement.

"Thank you!" she said, giving him another quick hug.

Anakin just smiled, playing with the hem of his ragged, worn shirt.

Ala dug a hole and placed the bag inside of it. The ground would keep it cooler. "You should get some sleep," she said when she was finished. "You look tired."

Anakin smiled again. "I'm fine,'' he replied. "How are Jaden and Kala?"

"They're asleep…" They both looked towards their little mud home. "Anyways, you should eat something and then get to bed. It's probably been a long day for you."

"I'm fine," he said again.

"Anakin, you eat the least out of all of us! You have to-"

"I was a slave okay?" he retorted. "I lived 14 years starving. I'll be fine."

Ala shook her head. "Still doesn't make it right."

Anakin just threw his crooked smile at her. "Goodnight, Ala."

He went into the mud hut, nearly stepping on Kala and Jaden. Then he sat in the corner and rest his head against the wall, slowly drifting of into sleep.

Morning was always his favorite time of the day. The sunrise was beautiful, there was dew on the flowers, and the temperature was just right.

Anakin was an early riser. He like to take a walk before the day started. He like to become one with the environment around him. It was so very different from Tatooine. Everything there was made of sand, and on Naboo, everything was green, wet.

There was so much water on Naboo, it could provide enough sustenance for the entire population of Tatooine forever.

When he returned to their home, though, Ala looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"We're out of bread, Anakin," she said.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just go get some today."

"But you just went out yesterday!"

"It'll be fine," he promised. "Don't worry. I'll get the bread and be back before sundown, okay?"

Ala looked worried, but nodded. "Okay, but you better be back soon, Ani!"

Anakin nodded. "I will be…"

The trip down the mountain was pleasant. He didn't mind walking to town because he could never get enough of Naboo's beauty.

When he reached town, he went into sneak mode. He made his way to the marketplace. There, he spotted the bread stand. He waited a few minutes before dashing from his hiding place. He grabbed the food and ran.

"Hey!" yelled the baker. Anakin didn't look back.

What he didn't know was that he was being surrounded by Naboo's local officers. It wasn't until he ran into one of them that he realized that he was in trouble. He quickly got to his feet and tried to run the other way, but was stopped by another wave of local security.

"Your under arrest," they said, and Anakin put his hands up.

Kriff…

He was put in a cell. There he was left for hours. He didn't know what time it was because there were no windows for him to see the sunlight. He was guessing it was getting late when the door to his cell opened and a officer escorted him out.

Escape was impossible because wrist restraints had been put on him. If he even thought about escaping, they would electrocute him into unconsciousness. He was put into an interrogation room. And he waited for a few minutes before the door opened and a man in a black outfit with sleek hair entered. He sat across from him.

"Well, Anakin," he began, flipping through a file. "A thief, huh? What could make a young man like yourself become so… stupid?" Anakin glared at him. "I think I know," he continued. "Perhaps a woman and two kids?" Anakin's eyes widened. How did he know? "I thought so…"

"Who are you?" Anakin said softly.

"I'm the good guy," he said innocently. "I'm here to offer you a better life." Instantly, Anakin thought no. He had Ala, Kala, and Jaden to take care of. He wouldn't leave them. "Now, before you say no, maybe you will want to think about their lives, hmm?"

"I swear if you hurt them-"

"You'll do what, Skywalker?" the man laughed. "Kill me. I'd like to see you try."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, Anakin," he replied simply. "And I'm sure you'll want me too if you want your "family" to live."

"If you're the good guy, then why are you threatening me?" Anakin asked angrily.

"I'm not threatening you, Anakin," he said sweetly. "I'm promising you." When Anakin didn't reply, he continued. "I'm giving you 24 hours to consider. But if you aren't back here by dusk tomorrow, I promise you that Ala, Jaden and Kala will be dead." He smiled and stood. "Save yourself the pain."

Then the man was gone, and Anakin panicked inside. What did this man want with him?

He was released and he ran back to his home. It was midnight when he got there. "Anakin!" Ala exclaimed when she saw him. 'Ani, what's wrong?"

Anakin caught his breath. "You have to leave," he gasped.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Kala and Jaden, you have to go!"

"Please, Anakin, just tell me what's going on!"

Anakin shook his head. 'They want to kill you!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed "But they want me and unless I go, you die…"

"Ani! Calm down, okay?" Ala tried.

"You have to leave now, okay?" he panicked.

Ala took his face between her hands. "It's going to be ok! I promise! You're just tired-"

"I have to go," he said.

"What?" Ala looked hurt.

"I won't let you die!"

She stepped back, hurt and disbelief written on her face. Then she slapped him. He looked at her, surprised.

"Don't pretend you're doing anything for anyone besides yourself," Ala said, tears building in her eyes.

"What?"

"I know you Anakin," she continued, a tear sliding down her face. "I know you want more for yourself than stealing and having two kids burdening you."

Anakin looked at her aghast. "What are you talking about?" he yelled. 'I love you all! How could you even say that?"

That was when Kala peeked her head out of the tent. 'Ani?" she asked groggily. "What's going on?"

Jaden's head popped out too. "Go back to bed," Ala said.

"Ala!" Anakin tried again. "Please, you have to go! I don't-"

But he was silenced with another slap to his face. "Just go, Anakin!' she whispered. Then she screamed at him. "Get out of here!" Tears cascaded down her face. "Never come back!"

She stormed away, leaving a very flabbergasted Anakin and Kala alone. Jaden followed his sister, giving Anakin one last look on his way out.

"Ani," Kala asked again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he replied, kneeling down to her level and smiling.

"Why is Ala so mad then?"

"She's just upset."

"You're not really going to go, are you?"

Anakin felt a tear leak from his eye. "I have to,"

"Why?"

"To protect you," he replied.

"Do you promise to come back?" Kala asked with wide eyes.

"I promise," Anakin replied. "Just be safe, okay?"

"Okay…"

Anakin gave her a hug. "I love you Kala," he said. "I love you all…"

"I know," Kala replied. "Be careful, Anakin…"

"I will," he said. "I promise…"


End file.
